The Price of Freedom
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Birthday-fic. Sora likes to whore himself to everyone, but when he tries to whore himself to Axel, the redhead—being the good, caring guy he is—says no and asks Sora out on a date like a proper gentleman.
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: The Price Of Freedom  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet **  
Pairings:** Axel/Sora**  
Rating: **M**  
Warnings: **Yaoi, lemon, MPreg, mental problems  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or places that are in this story; those belong to their respective owners._

**_Summary: Birthday-fic. _**_Sora likes to whore himself to everyone, but when he tries to whore himself to Axel, the redhead—being the good, caring guy he is—says no and asks Sora out on a date like a proper gentleman._

**Author's Note: **I told Shaye I was gonna write a story for her for her birthday and I made her agree. She wanted el prego-ness, skanky-ness, Akusora-ness and whatever else this story contains. So yeah…

_Happy Birthday, Shaye-Bear! (Even though it's a little late…*shot*)_

**XxX**

The music in the club set the pace of everyone's heartbeat. It let me easily dance along to the music, moving my body up against some sexy silveret who I knew was about to take me to the bathroom and fuck me. Hard, if I played my cards right. Did I care? Not really, I just wanted that fleeting feeling of weightlessness that came with my release like it usually did. I think the Mako in my body made it more so than normal. And that made fucking all the more better. It's just too bad I can't keep a steady partner; otherwise I'd get it more often.

But was it _my _fault that I was only good for sex and no one caught my interest long enough to keep me. And that is why I'm currently ready to fuck this guy then leave it at that. But of course, he'll probably ask me for my number, which I won't give him. Something that I always do. The only people who had my number were my family and two friends that I hadn't felt the need to change.

The silver-haired guy's hand went from my hip to the front of my skinny jeans, rubbing against my obvious hard-on. I leant my hand back against on his shoulder and turned it so I was able to moan in his ear, knowing I was turning him on.

Next thing I know, he's dragging me to the bathroom and we're in one of the stalls. I'm pushed on my knees and I have his cock in my mouth and I'm trying not to choke. When I'm over the shock, I start to bob my head, sucking lightly while using my tongue to trace around him. He was pulling on my hair, moaning quite loudly. I rolled my eyes and pulled my head back, standing up and turning around, bracing myself on the wall. I looked behind me with a sexy look and watched him move both our pants out of the way and pull a condom on himself.

Without any preparation or lube, he positioned himself and rammed into me. I bit down on my upper arm when I turned my head to keep from screaming out in pain.

But, _God!_ was it good pain.

I didn't give myself time to adjust; I bucked back to meet his hips, hearing his needy moan while he started to thrust in and out of me uncontrollably. It felt _so **damn **_good. I braced myself by spreading my legs further apart, not only making us more stable, but letting the other go deeper in me. It felt better that way. I moaned slightly, accidentally letting the guys name slip through my lips. "Damn, _Riku._" I bit my lip afterwards; not wanting to let anything else slip.

I made a promise to myself that I would never moan someone else's name during sex. Ever since I realized that I couldn't keep a boyfriend, I made that promise, not wanting to get attached to anyone. Sex was sex. It didn't need to matter. Just needed to feel good.

And this sex with this silveret felt _great_!

**XxX**

I stood up and pulled up my pants, turning around to say goodbye to the guy who just fucked me. Instead, he had other plans. He kissed me, passionately. And I couldn't do anything but go along with it. I stood there, moving my tongue with his and wrapping his silver hair around my fingers before detaching our mouths. "I never got your name." His demanding voice demanded.

"Skye." It was a translation of my real name, but most people didn't know that here in the U.S. It was the only thing about myself that I gave out.

"Is that like a stripper's name or something?" I glared and brought my hand down across his cheek, leaving the bathroom stall then the bathroom itself. Jerk.

I walked to the bar to get a drink, a soda the only thing this wristband let me have. Although I did need something stronger. I felt someone squeeze in beside me and I looked to my left to look him up and down, seeing his tight leather pants that were tucked into the knee-high black boots that were done with buckles and his open emerald button down shirt. The side of his face that I could see was a pale and smooth-looking. His hair was in spikes and cascaded down his back. His body frame was slim and yet very muscular.

He was orgasmic.

And I wanted him.

I turned and had my body fully face him. "Hey there, handsome," I said.

"Hi." He replied, barely giving me a moment's time.

I furrowed my eyebrows together before trying once more. "Ya wanna dance?" I asked, moving my body closer to his.

"Sorry, but I don't dance." Odd.

"Then why are you at a _dance_ club?"

"Friend dragged me here. Against my will." I sighed and started to walk away, surprised when I felt a hand grip my upper arm. "But hey, let me buy you a drink." I lifted up my arm to show my wristband before shaking him from me and walking further away. "Hey, kid!" I turned and sighed, crossing my arms. If he didn't wanna fuck, then he shouldn't be bothering me. "You wanna go out sometime? Maybe without the excess of body sweat and loud music?"

Oh fuck.

"No." I said, walking towards the exit of the club. I sighed audibly, feeling him bump into me and cause me to trip forward. I turned around and glared at him, "What was _that _for?!" I said over the loud bass.

"It was an accident, my friend pushed me to you," The redhead said, motioning behind him to his black haired friend. I scowled in their general direction and turned around, shocked when I felt him grab my arm once more. "What?!" I snapped, not realizing it was the dark-haired one until it was too late.

"Go out with my friend here. He hasn't gotten laid in months. Just humor him; he was raised right or something like that. Come on, one date isn't going to hurt you." He said in a hushed tone, obviously not wanting his redhead friend to hear.

"_Fine_," I snapped, waiting for him to take out his phone to get my number. "375-528-4626. The name's Skye." I said and turned around, leaving the club for good this time.

**XxX**

It was like eleven in the morning, too early for my tastes when I heard my phone go off. I wanted to ignore it, but then I realized it was someone calling. I sat up and reached for it, not bothering to open my eyes. I eventually found it and flipped it open, "Hello?" I said, my voice already clear from the minute of being awake.

_"Hi…uhm, this is Axel from the club last night. Is this Sora?" _

"Uh, hi? How do you know my name?"

_"Sora…it's a translation of Skye, isn't it? Sorry, I just moved here from living in Japan most of my life…"_

That's sweet.

Gag me. "Yeah…"

It was silent for a few minutes after that. _"Uh, do you wanna go out…maybe tonight, if that's not too much of a hassle?"_

"Uhm…I _guess _tonight's fine. You can pick me up at seven." I gave him my address and then we hung up, not really having anything else to say.

Looking at the clock on my phone, I saw that it was eleven o' nine. I sighed and fell back against the bed, closing my eyes and falling asleep in no time.

_"It'll be **fun**." My soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend said, grabbing the handcuffs and snapping them across my wrists._

_"But, Saix, I have to talk to you." I don't think he got the concept that he was only meant to be temporary, either that, or he's purposely trying to avoid that conversation. Either way, he ignored me and handcuffed me up, looping my arms through the bars on his bed frame. I knew going into his bedroom was a horrible idea._

_"No talking now, just **feel**." I wanted to shake my head, but just before that, he grabbed something and stuck it in my mouth, tying something around my head. I started to panic, feeling helpless. Especially when he grabbed another piece of cloth to wrap around my eyes. I started to kick around blindly, wanting to get out of here. Away from him._

I sat up, finding myself on the floor in a tangle of blankets once more. I sighed shakily and stood up on weak legs. _God_, that was so _real_. It felt like he was right here. I still remember the day he made me…never mind.

I picked up my phone that ended up on the floor, also, and saw that I had an hour and a half to prepare for the date between this Axel-guy and me. Then I could get him to fuck me. He seems like he would be an awesome fuck anyways…

I got up and got in the shower, washing off the remnants of the previous night and getting out in no time. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist, using another one to dry my neck, chest, and hair. In that order. I let my hair stay damp, knowing it would cooperate if I did. Standing in front of the mirror, and picked up a thin stick of black eyeliner, applying some to the insides of my eyelids. Once I was done, I stared at my body, seeing many imperfections that only I could see on an otherwise perfect body.

I pulled down the curtain, that I had gotten when I first moved into this place—not having liked what I saw—and walked into the bedroom, pulling out a pair of faded blue denim skinny jeans that had rips in the thighs and a tight plain black shirt. Practically the same thing I wore every night.

Once I was done getting ready, I went to go sit out in the living room, not bothering to eat. I was fat enough as it was. That and the fact that the Axel-guy was coming to pick me up to take me out to dinner.

I took a quick look at my phone that I had grabbed on my way out of my bedroom, and noticed it was twenty minutes until he was supposed to be here.

About five minutes after I checked my phone, I heard a faint knocking on my door. I sighed deeply, wanting to get this over with. Getting up, I walked to the door and was confused when I saw the Axel-guy had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. I mentally cringed, trying to keep that emotion off my face.

He shakily held them out to me and I took them, not bothering to bring them to my face to smell them. I smiled awkwardly and then walked back inside, motioning for him to follow me. I walked to my kitchen and found a small vase that my mother had given me forever ago and set the flowers in them, starting the water and running it into the vase. While I did that, I looked over at the Axel-guy and started to check him out again, seeing that he had on simple loose jeans and a Pantera shirt on, nothing special, yet nothing too dressy. So I assume it won't be a fancy dinner.

Good.

Once the vase was filled, I turned and saw that the Axel-guy was standing there awkwardly, obviously trying not to stare at me.

"You ready?" He asked, finally looking in my eyes.

"As I'll ever be." He cringed at my harsh tone and we both walked out of my apartment, my keys safely in my front pocket.

In Axel's car, there was no sound that could break the heavy silence that made me shift uncomfortably. He drove down through the back streets quite quickly, obviously wanting to avoid the major streets for some reason. But it didn't matter to me; the back of his car looked roomy enough to fuck in. Perfect.

Minutes later and he parked in front of some pizzeria that I didn't even know existed. We both exited the car and walked into the place, sitting down at a random spot. It was still silent between us and I didn't know how to break it, not that I really cared. All I needed was for him to fuck me so I could move on easily. It would be so much easier if I didn't meet him at the club last night, otherwise I could be there right now, picking up some random guy.

"Uhm, so, Sora…"

"Why do you assume that my name's a translation?" I snapped, not liking anyone calling me by that name.

"I didn't really…I'm not completely perfect on my English, so I occasionally slip into Japanese from time to time…"

Cue awkward silence. For another fifteen minutes. But at least something happened during those fifteen minutes.

The waitress asked us for our drinks.

We both ordered Root Beer.

After that she said she'd be back for our food orders.

"What are you going to order? The garlic breadsticks are to die for." But hold tons of calories. "What do you prefer?"

"Uhm, nothing…" I said, wanting to shrink into the chair.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I shook my head slowly, avoiding eye contact. So when the waitress came back for our orders, only Axel said what he wanted. A salad with a side of breadsticks. Sounded appetizing, but I couldn't eat. I was too fat.

"So…what part of Japan are you from?" I looked up from stirring my straw around in my drink and tilted my head in a curious way. "You _are _from Japan, right?"

"Yeah…I'm from Osaka." I said simply, my voice not wanting to be as confident as it usually was.

"Seriously?" He asked, seeming amazed. "Me too." I smiled. "Didn't you just love it during spring?" I nodded. "I loved how the trees were grow and turn their green color. Oh! And don't even get me started on the flowers blossoming."

I giggled lightly.

"What?" Axel asked embarrassed-like.

"Nothing, you just seemed like you really liked Japan…"

"I did! Why, didn't you?"

"Not really, I mean, I did. But I didn't." He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The places, especially where there was no one around, was absolutely beautiful and I'll always miss it, I just can't say that I would go back. The people there…weren't exactly welcoming to me…" I trailed off, hoping Axel wouldn't press me too much further on the subject.

"Oh, I understand. But…never mind." There was another small silence between us and I looked away, glancing around the place. When I turned back to face Axel and say something else, he popped something in my mouth. "Chew."

"Wha' the hell!" I went to spit it out, but Axel pushed on my jaw.

"Just eat it…" I glared and started to chew it, realizing it that it was a garlic breadstick. I let it sit in my mouth for a little while to dissolve slightly before I swallowed it, moaning slightly at the onslaught of pleasurable taste. "Good, huh?"

"Yeah, you weren't lying when you said they were to die for, were you?" I took another piece of his breadstick off his plate and put it in my mouth, moaning at the taste once more.

"Not at all. But you will die if you take another—hey!" I snatched the rest of the piece and shoved it in my mouth, smiling widely. "Jerk!" He said playfully, kicking me lightly under the table.

The rest of the date went smoothly, no more awkward silences. Axel eventually ordered me food and forced me to eat it, saying 'I'm a gentleman, I won't let my date go hungry.' It was a sweet gesture, really, and I didn't get that often, but I felt fat eating all this. And Axel must have somehow realized this, for he started to pick at my food, helping me finish it.

"Hey, Sor—Skye, I never got your age. I mean, you have to be at least eighteen to get into that club, but the wristband means your under twenty-one. So…nineteen?"

"Good guess. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two." I nodded and smiled as we easily flowed into another conversation, this time about video games. Apparently Axel had the newer games that had yet to come out in the US. "Wanna borrow them sometime?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'll let you for another date." My smiled dropped and I looked away. "What's so wrong about going on a date?"

"Cause dates lead to togetherness and that leads to more. And I can't ever keep a long-term boyfriend. I'm like ADD in that department. If we date and stay together for more than a month, I'll most likely get bored and cheat, looking for something new…" I admitted, not wanting to get this guy's hopes up. He really does seem like a nice person.

"Then I promise not to be a bore." I looked up at him to see his green eyes smiling.

"I can't guarantee that I won't get tired…"

"That's alright…I'll take the chance. But, is there anything I can do to make sure you don't get bored?"

I blushed and shook my head, not wanting to seem like the whore I was.

"Come on, you can tell me. 'Cause in truth, I wouldn't want to just lose you after getting to know you so well."

"Fuck me."

"What?!" Axel gasped, sitting back in his seat.

"Fuck me. It's the only way to keep me entertained."

There was an awkward silence that settled over us. The first in a while.

"Okay."

"What?" I asked, looking up to see him fiddling with his hands.

"I said, okay. I'll 'fuck' you." The way he spat out the word made me cringe. "When would you want me to?"

"As soon as possible?"

XxX

I was laid down on my bed, my shirt gone and my pants being slowly pulled down as Axel kissed gently along my neck. His clothes were gone before I even realized it.

"Just tell me." I opened my eyes and looked down at him. "I want this to be perfect for you." I shook my head and closed my eyes, bringing my hand up to lay in Axel's hair, playing with the hair by his neck.

He was currently biting my chest gently, tugging my skin with his teeth slightly. I felt him push down my bottoms, keeping his hands on my thighs. Axel moved them to the inside, spreading my legs while he kissed downwards.

"Oh _god!_" I moaned in anticipation, not being able to wait any longer. Axel chuckled and took me into his hand. Once his cool skin touched that heated part of my body, I moaned and started to move my hips. I thought that that was all he was going to do, but I was wrong, he started to lick along me, slowly moaning when he pressed his lips to me.

"_Axel!_" I moaned, not really caring that I broke my own rule. This guy was worth it.

Axel kept on doing this thing with his tongue and it was driving me insane. I'm not sure what, but I know that it was bringing me closer to my peak. My back was completely arched off the bed and I was squirming under Axel. His hands were setting fire to my skin as he continued to bob his head around me. I had never really felt like this so quickly, I felt like I was a teenager again and I had no control over my libido.

I was _this _close to coming. I could feel it. And I wanted to warn Axel, I really did. But for some odd reason, my body wasn't reacting the way I wanted it to. It was tensing and arching against my will and I couldn't help but scream as I convulsed before coming harshly into Axel's mouth.

Minutes after that, I was still breathing heavily and I was continuing to pull lightly on those soft red strands. "Axel…" I murmured.

"Yes?" He whispered against my inner thigh, pressing sweet kisses against it.

I shook my head and pulled him up by his hair, laying his head on my chest.

"Tired?" Axel chuckled and I felt his smile against my skin as his lips pressed there softly.

"Not. Nearly. Just…I dunno. I'm just, just." He laughed but didn't say anything else. "What about you?" Again, he didn't say anything, but lightly grinded against my leg. I retaliated with my own movement and smirked when he moaned and kept rocking his hips. I rolled us over and kissed him while adjusting myself so I was straddling his hips, his length pressed right against my entrance. Axel gasped just as impaled myself.

"Fuck!" He yelled, gripping my hips roughly as he arched his back and pushed further in me. I groaned and felt nothing but pleasure. I may not have been hard two seconds ago, but I was now.

I didn't waste any time and started to move quickly, clenching each time I rose myself almost completely off of him. Axel was moaning and thrashing under me. I kept my hands braced on his broad chest while I continued to lift myself up and down.

Time flew. I don't even know how much time passed before I felt Axel release into me. It warmed me to the core and caused me to come once more.

**XxX**

I rolled over in my bed and felt another body pressed against me. I automatically knew it was Axel and I wasn't surprised at all.

Outside the moon was shining brightly and my clock read two thirty-seven.

I usually was up at this hour, at a club, but it wasn't because my body wasn't used to sleeping at this time. I was up because something didn't feel right. I felt sick. Like I was about to throw up. I sat up in bed only to regret it. My head swam as my stomach started to twist. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I forgot to turn on the light and immediately sat in front of the toilet, losing what little food I had in my stomach from the night before.

I continued to dry-heave until my stomach settled down. And by that time, I noticed the light was turned on, and there was a hand rubbing circles on my bare back. Axel was sitting behind me, holding out a glass of water for me. I gingerly sipped from it as he held it up to my lips.

But once I was able to swallow it, my stomach spit it back up and I was dry-heaving once more for another five minutes. When I stopped I leaned backwards, ready to hit the cool tile, but was surprised when there was Axel to catch me. My back landed against his stomach as my head rest on his chest.

"Do you wanna head back to bed?" I nodded, not wanting to talk just yet. Axel helped me stand up, but then lifted me from my feet and carried me easily to my bed. Laying me down, he covered me up before heading back to the bathroom to shut off the light.

I watched him as he bent down and picked up his jeans.

"Please….stay…" I said pathetically. I wanted to hit myself.

"I am. I have some promethazine that I keep on me at all times. It should help your stomach, but your going to have to sip some water. Alright?" I nodded and gagged at the thought of having to swallow some more water.

Axel brought me a cup. I opened my mouth and he laid the pill on my tongue and helped me shakily lift the cup to take a small drink. I took as little as possible and then fell back to bed. My head was killing me. There was this sharp pain throughout my whole skull and it wouldn't go away.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked softly from behind me, his lips buried in my hair with his arms wrapped loosely around me.

"Last night, with you." I groaned back.

"Before that, I mean. Last night, you didn't eat much at all." I couldn't answer him. Not because I didn't want to, but because I didn't know how. I don't remember the last time I ate. I think I had maybe a few pieces of an apple the day before…but nothing else. "That's what I thought. You do look too skinny." I winced at his tone. "If you let me stick around, I'll take care of you, alright?" I nodded and went back to sleep.

**_Three Months Later_**

"Ax-_el!_ You _jerk!_" I whined, pushing him away playfully.

"But come on, baby. You know I love you." I pretended to gag and continued to walk away from him. "Sora! Please! I want you to meet my brother."

"I've already met him!"

"Talking on the phone doesn't count. I want you to meet him in _person_." I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up to me and wrap his long arms around my waist, pulling me against him.

"What do I get for this?" I asked, closing my eyes and leaning back against him.

"I'll…give you a _full_ body massage then let you do whatever you want to afterwards?" Mm, that sounded tempting.

"Alright."

"Yus! Score!" He said, pumping his fist in the air. I shook my head at his antics and then took his hand so we could continue walking down the street to my best friend's bar.

When we stopped in front of it, I noticed most of the lights were off. And that wasn't normal for it being almost close to opening time. "Demyx!" I yelled as I knocked on the front door.

"Maybe he's not here?"

"No, he always is. Let's go through the back way." Axel nodded and let me lead him to the alley on the side of the bar. I went through that door and found Demyx doing stock in the back. "Dem! You do know what time it is, right? Shouldn't you be in the front?"

"Skye! Yeah, but Xig called in sick and left me to do all the work. So, I need to do this before I can open. Un_-less_…" Shit. "You wouldn't mind helping."

"Ugh…you suck Dem!"

"Only on weekends!" He chimed as he handed the box off to me and went to the front to do whatever he did before he could open the bar.

"Here, I'll take this box; you just tell me where to put it." I smiled at my boyfriend's kindness and pointed to the shelf near the door Demyx walked through.

"You bring me the boxes, and I'll unpack them onto the shelves, kay?"

"Kay kay."

And for the next two hours we were both stuck doing this. It would've been longer if it wasn't for the fact that we had to get up early in the morning. I went out into the front and said goodbye to Dem, ignoring all the looks I got while I was out there. Luckily, Axel was still in the back waiting for me.

"I wish we could've hung more. I hate the fact that I have to leave." Demyx said as he mixed some drink.

"Yeah…it does suck, but when you get back we'll hang for as long as we want." I hugged him and waved before going through the door.

"Ready, baby?" I nodded and took Axel's hand in mine.

"Yeah…" I sighed, looking up at the night sky.

"You gonna miss him?"

"I will. He's my best friend. I know it's only gonna be a couple of weeks, but since he opened the bar we haven't had much time together."

Axel didn't say anything more, just pulled me slightly closer to his body to keep me warm on our way home. "Who's place tonight?"

I contemplated that. I didn't mind being at home, but I hated the memories I had there—well, the ones before Axel came along. "Yours." He nodded and we turned down the street to his house.

When we got there, Axel checked his messages and commented on how much he couldn't wait to see Reno.

I was scared to meet him…

**XxX**

"You don't know how much this means to me, Sora…" Axel said, gripping my hand just a little tighter. I didn't reply to him as we walked into the building and up to the front desk.

"Axel! You really did make it. Reno's been talking about you nonstop. He can't wait to see you." A woman said. Her eyes were a pretty green and her brunette hair was in a braid down her back.

"I know, every day when he calls he talks about it. I only wish I could get up here more often…" The tone in Axel's voice made me feel a little down.

"That's alright. He says he doesn't mind." She smiled kindly at my boyfriend. "Now, is this Skye? Your boyfriend, right?" Axel nodded and I titled my head in confusion. How'd she know? "Reno told me you'd bring him along. That caused him to be _that _much more excited."

"I'm glad. We're gonna head to his room now, alright? Think you can send the doctor in a little while when he's free?"

"Course, love! Have fun and you know who to call if something happens that you can't handle."

"Yep!" Axel pulled on my hand and we started down a hallway. "You ready?" I nodded. My throat tightening. "Relax. He won't hurt you. If he gets to close, just say something and I'll pull him back, kay?" I nodded once more as we stopped in front of a door that said 'Reno Sinclair' across it.

Axel raised a hand to knock on it, "Reno? It's me, Axel." He said just before he opened the door with a special code.

"Axey!" A redhead, that looked just like the one I was with, jumped off the bed, knocking over a tray of food that was on his lap.

"Oops!" Axel said happily. It sounded like he was talking to a child. "It's alright. I'll get it for you." He stepped forward to give Reno a quick hug before bending and picking up the things that fell onto the floor.

"I'm sorry…" I looked up to Reno and saw his blue eyes start to fill with tears.

Axel laid the tray on a table in the corner and brought his brother into his arms. "It was an accident. No harm done." He wiped Reno's tears and motioned me into the room. "Reno, this is my boyfriend, Skye. Skye, this is my brother." There was so much pride in his voice.

Reno rushed forward and gave me a hug. I was shocked at first. I have to say, it scared me slightly, but I ignored that and hugged him back. Axel was right, he's very affectionate.

"Reno, calm down sweetie." Reno nodded and let go off me. "Have you drawn anything, lately?"

"Yeah! Look!" He picked up a sketchbook and opened to one of the last pages. "It you. And Sora. And a baby!" My eyes widened as he turned the book around and showed me the picture. I know for a fact that he's never seen what I look like.

"Whoa! That's really good, Ren." Axel said, acting like there wasn't anything odd about the picture.

"Sora doesn't like it…" Axel looked up at me and bit his lip, like he was afraid of how I was going to react.

"No, Reno, that's not true." I kept my voice calm. "I do like it. You can draw very well."

Reno smiled once more and laid the notepad on the table before sitting on the bed with a Rubik's Cube.

"Reno, Skye and I are going to step outside for a little while to talk to the doctor. We'll be right back in, alright?" Reno nodded as he twisted the cube to where three of the sides matched.

Axel took my hand and pulled me out of the room. "You alright, Sora?" I nodded. Even though we both knew that wasn't true. How did he know what I looked like? And why did Axel and I have a baby? "It's just a drawing…"

"But…" I pulled my hand away from Axel's and turned around, looking down at the white tiled floor.

"'But' what, baby?" He laid his hands on my upper arms and pulled my body back against him. I shivered as the scent of whatever he smelled like flowed over me.

"It's possible…" I whispered, hoping to _god_, that Axel didn't hear me, or he didn't care.

"What?" Axel whispered back, his voice a mixture of shock and something else.

"My dad…he was one of those people that got those 'injections' regularly…they told him that it wouldn't do anything to him or his kids…they lied. When I was born, the doctors could tell right away that I had large amounts of Mako in my body. It didn't do anything to me, really, because that's what made me, that's what I was practically bathed in for those nine months. It was completely natural for me…but not for anyone else."

Axel continued to stand against me, his chest heaving as though he had an anxiety attack.

"The doctors wanted to kill me right away, for fear of mutation occurring while I matured. But, my father being who he was, took me and raised me normally. I didn't need monthly Mako injections like anyone else, because my body made it for me as easily as it would anything else my body would need."

There was more silence, and I was so afraid Axel would push me away and demand that I be held here like his brother.

When I finally found the nerve to look at him, my head turned slightly and I saw a composed expression on his face.

"You have…Mako in your blood?" I nodded, hoping I wouldn't have to say it out loud again. "Shit…"

"I'm sorry…but I didn't think it relevant to just come out with it."

"You're right, and that's why I didn't say anything as well."

I stepped away from him and felt my mouth drop in astonishment. "What?!" I snapped at him.

"I…have Mako in my system…as well as Reno…we were both given it while we were little."

"Then why haven't you been going to the doctors to get more?"

"Because…when we were given it, they didn't do it in a little dose…they completely submerged our whole bodies under it, and let it flow freely through our blood stream for hours. When they finally stopped…Reno wasn't the same.

"This happened when I was four and he was six. And that's why his mind is still that of a child. The Mako messed his brain up…and I curse those bastards every day for it."

"So…what you're telling me is…that we had sex…without protection…and we both have _tons _of Mako running through us?" Axel nodded. "Shit!"

"Everything's gonna be alright," He reached out for me. "Sora…just believe me…" I pushed him away and snapped at him:

"No! Don't call me that! Just go away!" I turned and ran towards the exit, ignoring the looks from the patients and visitors. As I got outside, I contemplated calling Dem, but remembered that he was out of town. I scrolled down my contact list and came across _his_ name.

**XxX**

I buckled up and sat as far away from his as I could in the small confines of his car. Saix sped out of the parking lot and towards the highway.

"How are you, _Sora_?" I shivered as I started to regret calling him. I _always _hated it when he said my real name.

"I'm…okay." I said softly.

"That's good. Why were you at that place?"

"My boyfriend's brother's there. But we got into a fight and I couldn't be there anymore…" He didn't say anything in return, but continued on his way to his place.

He was going slightly above the speed limit, which was unusual for him. If I knew better, I would have ignored the fact that his hand was on my thigh and was inching its way up.

I pushed Saix's hand off of me roughly and glared at him. He simply smirked deviously and put it back where it was. "Don't." I protested weakly.

"You wouldn't have called me if you didn't want me." I scoffed and ignored him, moving his hand once more.

"I said no." I would have left it at that, but he _had _to continue to touch me.

Now, if I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have called Saix in the first place. But I thought since it's been over a year since we've _actually _seen each other, that he would have matured and gotten over me and the fact that I don't and never will want him.

"Pull over." I said emotionlessly.

"But, _Sora_…" I shivered. "We're almost at my place…"

I glared at him and took his hand that was on my leg and squeezed it unbearably tight. "I said, pull. Over." He did as I said and pulled over to the side of the rode, ignoring the honks of cars passing. When I stepped out of the car, I slammed the door and started to dial the only person who would bother to pick me up.

_"Sora…?" _Axel's voice was so obviously broken. I could even hear Reno in the background, trying to cheer him up.

"Axel…I'm sorry that I did that to you…I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, and I _definitely _shouldn't have left like I did…"

_"But you did react like that, and you _did_ leave. And you had all the right in the world to. I completely understand. But what I _don't _understand is why you're calling me when I know you're mad at me for not telling you sooner."_

"My ride bailed. I'm walking to a gas station as we speak…I need picked up."

_"Alright, tell me where exactly and I'll tell Reno and be right there."_ Shit…I now feel bad…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title: The Price Of Freedom  
_****_Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet  
__**Pairings:** Axel/Sora  
__**Rating: **M  
__**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemon, MPreg, mental problems  
__**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or places that are in this story; those belong to their respective owners._

**_Summary: Birthday-fic. _**_Sora likes to whore himself to everyone, but when he tries to whore himself to Axel, the redhead—being the good, caring guy he is—says no and asks Sora out on a date like a proper gentleman._

**Author's Note: **This is is people! I know some of you were really anxious for this. And I'm proud to say that I actually finished it. I dunno if there are typos or anything that doesn't make sense. I'm not one to edit my own work. hee hee. Sorry. But here it is. Part two of The Price of Freedom. And THE LAST part. there will be no more. No epilogues or anything. I tried to close up everything so there were no loose ends.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Update: **Has been edited.

**XxX**

When Axel had picked me up, he had only given me a weak smile and unlocked the door for me to get in. I didn't say anything until I realized he was driving towards town.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"I was going to take you home…" He looked over at me with and odd expression.

I shook my head. "No!" He jumped slightly. "We need to go back. I need to apologize to Reno and make sure he knows that it wasn't his fault that I left."

Axel gave me a suspicious look.

"Please…?" He nodded and pulled over, checking the two-lane road before going in the opposite direction we were just heading in.

"So…what happened to your ride?" At least he was attempting at small talk.

"He was a perv; started feeling me up." I said this with no care in my voice, not even bothering to realize that it might have bothered Axel to know that some other man was touching me. To be honest, I had no idea if he was one of those possessive types or not. I looked over at him and saw his knuckles tighten on the steering wheel.

"You told him no, _right_?" Oh, so he was a possessive type. I like men like that.

"Of course. That's why I'm no longer in the car with him and instead next to my amazing boyfriend that I don't deserve…" I looked down and started fidgeting, my hands wringing together.

I was shocked when I felt Axel slow to almost a complete stop before pulling off to the side of the road. He unbuckled and turned so he was facing me. I didn't look at him. I was afraid that he'd be angry at me…or something. And I didn't want my fears to come true about him being an abusive boyfriend.

His hand grabbed my chin gently, softly forcing me to look at him. What I saw in his eyes made me happy. I didn't outwardly show it, but I felt my heart speed up and skip a couple beats when I looked into his green eyes.

"Sora…we've been going out for a few months now, right?" I nodded. "And you've been happy? I haven't bored you, have I?" I shook my head. Which was the truth. I really wasn't bored with Axel. We didn't have sex every night, but being able to curl up in his arms was nice and easy to fall asleep to. Yeah, occasionally Axel will give in to me and fuck me hard and raw like I like it, but other times I give in and let me make sweet love to me.

"Sora…you're most likely pregnant with my baby…you know that right?" I didn't want to admit the fact that he was most likely right. "Sora? If that is how it is, then we'll just deal with it, okay?"

I didn't want him to say all this. We didn't know if I was actually pregnant. We didn't know if any of this was true. If it…no. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to look into his apologetic eyes anymore. They look so supportive, so protective, so…everything that I didn't want…

"Let's just go see Reno…" He sighed in a defeated way and turned the car back on. We drove back in complete silence. Which I was glad for.

**_Seven weeks, four days later_**

"Sor Sor, please, let me take you to a doctor?" My best friend said as he rubbed my back soothingly. He didn't comment on how he was able to feel my bones easily. Ever since that day when I saw Axel's brother, I hadn't eaten the same. Without the redhead around I didn't have to worry about him forcing me.

I shook my head in response to his question. I didn't want to go to the doctor. I knew they would look at me weird, call me a freak and then have security escort me out of the office. I had been through that once when I went in for a checkup and they realized my body wasn't what it was supposed to be.

"Please…you've been throwing up constantly the past few weeks…Well, ever since I've gotten back, that's for sure…" He gave me my bottle of water that I know carried around with me so I could wash the taste out of my mouth. He and I had gone out shopping and were currently in the handicapped bathroom so there would be enough room for him to comfort me and help me up.

"It's nothing. I think I have the stomach flu or something…it could also be my mono acting up again." Excuses, I know. But I knew I couldn't tell Demyx the real reason for the way reason I felt this way. I was afraid he would leave me too…but then again that was stupid of me to think because I knew he had stayed with me through a lot of the shit I came with. He probably wouldn't abandon me.

When I had enough strength, I stood and Demyx and I exited the bathroom, getting a few looks while we did. To milk it for all it was worth, Demyx threw his arms around my shoulders – since he was taller – and I put my hand in his back pocket, making it noticeable that I squeezed his ass. Demyx and I chuckled to ourselves before continuing our stroll down the mall, not bothering to change how we were walking. We browsed a couple stores and nothing had caught our interest so we just simply moved on.

As we passed the Abercrombie&Fitch, I gagged and almost had the urge to throw up. That didn't bother Demyx because anyone with a nose would have had the same reaction. Demyx was simply used to it because Xigbar wore cologne from there all the time.

And speaking of the devil, Xigbar walked out of that disgusting store and up to us, "Hey, Dem! Skye!"

I nodded, I wasn't _that_ close to him.

"Hey you." Demyx said, his flirting starting almost out of the blue. We easily slid apart and I set the part of being his sturdy wingman when he and I both knew that he totally didn't need one.

"Didn't know you were back in town already." I saw his body lean closer towards my friend and I could just _feel _the sexual tension between them. It had been that way ever since Xigbar had gotten drunk while at work and made a pass at Dem.

"Yeah…" I drowned out the rest of the conversation, not really needing to be a part of it, so not bothering to listen to it. I let my gaze wander from the two and a blotch of red caught my head. I stared in that direction for a moment, my heart racing. It was then I saw Axel, and Reno, emerge from a crowd, smiling and laughing about something. I froze when Axel's eyes connected with mine and his smile dropped from his face.

He grabbed Reno's hand and said something to him, both of them walking towards me. I did the only thing I could and turned in the other direction.

"Sor Sor?" I heard Demyx call out, he hadn't seen Axel, and didn't know what had happened between us. He didn't know that he was the reason I was as sick as I was.

I had also heard Axel call my name, but I knew I couldn't turn around. I had to keep going. I didn't want to face him. I couldn't. Not after all this time. Especially if he was with his brother. I knew I had to just keep running. I knew I could do it.

It was then I felt the wear on my body. I bumped into a few people and my pace slowed, things blurred and I felt sick again. I felt beyond weak as I kept trying to push forward. People looked at me oddly as I tried to keep my balance and desperately tried to stay upright. I staggered from left to right, eventually finding a wall to help push me along. I leant my head against it as I knew I couldn't go on anymore and slid down.

I know I wasn't in the best shape, but I should have been able to run.

My heart was pounding in my ears and I couldn't feel. I felt numb, my body was tingling and there was pain. It started from my stomach and continued up around my body, starting in waves before almost completely taking over.

I felt those long, warm arms wrap around me just like they used to, and I fell back into them, not afraid – for once – of the safety from them. My vision turned dark and I only remember seeing Axel's face looking at mine.

* * *

I woke up to the 'beep. Beep. Beep. Beep' of what I could only assume was a heart monitor. I tried to move, open my eyes, speak, but nothing seemed to work. I felt too tired. I wanted more sleep.

* * *

The beep from the heart monitor seemed a bit faster than it was earlier and I don't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing. Either this was going normally, or the beeping I heard earlier was too slow. But either way my heartrate was changing, at least I assumed it was _my_ heart rate. I still felt tired, but there was something pulling me from my sleep. But I just wanted to go back to it. Sleeping sounded so tempting, and if I willed to go to sleep, I should be able to sleep, right?

Apparently that wasn't the case as my eyes opened slowly and I saw many people around me. Demyx was the first one in my view and I gave him a weak smile.

Without bothering to look at anyone else, I moved my hand, finding difficulty in doing so, and rest it on my stomach, feeling a slight bulge. After reassuring that I wasn't dreaming, I looked up and saw the exact redhead that I had been running from last…whenever that day was that Demyx and I were a the mall.

"Skye?" I flinched at the volume of whoever's voice that was.

"Can you hear us?" That that voice was Demyx, and being so close to me, at least he had the sense to whisper.

I went to speak but found myself unable to. I moved my hand from my stomach and felt a tube trailing down my throat. I looked at Demyx, hoping he could explain what happened.

"You passed out. You've been in a coma for a good two weeks." He said, voice soft. I felt a squeeze on my hand and looked over to see Reno holding it. I attempted a smile and he smiled back.

Wow…two weeks. I bet it was only that long because the stupid doctors didn't know what to do with someone who had Mako in their system.

"I'm gonna stay with you till you're _allll _better, otay?" I nodded, knowing I couldn't say no to someone as innocent as him.

I didn't see anyone in the room besides Reno and Demyx and that confused me. Demyx seemed to understand my confusion. "Axel's out there, you're only allowed two visitors at a time." I blinked in understanding. I looked downward, hoping he got what I was trying to ask. "You lost a lot of oxygen, and they were trying to resuscitate you, but couldn't. You seemed unable to breathe by yourself. And they couldn't inject anything because when they drew blood, they noticed the Mako in your system." My guesses were right.

"Mako?" I winced at Reno's loud voice. "I have Mako in me too! Lots and lots of it!" Demyx looked over at Reno and somehow knew better than to say anything.

"And they can't take your blood to the labs, because your blood cell count and all that are already different from ours and they didn't know how to read it. And there's no Shin Ra hospital nearby for us to take you to. But they are trying to get a hold of a doctor that could come and do something."

I lifted my hand into the air as much as I could and started writing in the air. Dem thankfully, once again, understood what I was trying to communicate. He turned around and grabbed a notebook and pen for me to write on. I laid the notebook on my slightly raised knees, as I didn't want to let go of Reno's hand. I held the pen as tightly as I could but I couldn't seem to keep it from shaking it as much as it was. I scowled and tried to focus on my writing.

_'Dr. Vincent Valentine' _I hoped it was legible enough for Demyx to read.

"He's a Mako specialist?"

_'Yes'_

"Alright, I'll go tell the doctors and send Axel in here while I'm gone." Before I could tell him no he had already raced out of here. Probably excited that there was a doctor that could help me.

Moments after he left, Axel walked in. I wanted to look away, but something about seeing those bloodshot green eyes had me looking at him. Pleading for _something._

"I let Reno in here first, he was so worried. He didn't want to let go of your hand, the paramedics were nice enough to let him ride in the ambulance with you." I smiled – well kind of – and looked over at Axel's older brother.

"Yeah! And they said I helped so they gave me a lollipop and a sticker, see!" I saw the smiley sticker he had on his chest and wanted to smile more, but was unable to because of the thing down my throat.

I looked down at the paper in my lap and was tempted to write something to him, but I didn't want to speak to him. There was a reason I was ignoring his calls and texts for the past month or so.

He seemed to understand, for he didn't say anything else, just kept Reno entertained. He seemed to purposely refrain from speaking to me.

Which I had to admit…kinda hurt.

After the Mako specialist got here – which took a good week for the people to get a hold of, - they were able to take the tube out of my throat and I could breathe. He didn't tell the other 'normal' doctors how or why he was able to do that, but it didn't matter to me. He had come in silently, a dark look that was always on his face and treated me like he always did.

Quick and efficiently.

Before I knew it, he was discharging me, walking me out of the hospital himself so I wasn't hassled by any doctors or nurses.

"Does your partner know?" He asked. The first words he spoke since he had entered my room.

I nodded my head.

"And what does he think about it?" It wasn't usually like Vincent to delve into the details of other people's lives.

"He says he wants to be there…but I don't want a baby."

"You know you can't abort it, right?" I nodded. "Then maybe you should have the baby and give it to him. It _is _his child, as well as yours. You're just the one who has to bear it."

I sighed, stopping in my tracks to look at him.

"You don't want it, but you don't want to give it up either, do you?"

"I know it's complicated, but-" He held up his hand as a sign for me to stop.

"You shouldn't be explaining it to me. You should be explaining to the man that you abandoned over a month ago." Dammit. I had forgotten they keep track on 'special' cases like me. But luckily, it was only Vincent who watched over my case. And he didn't bother me too much with pointless Shin Ra shit. I think he was really close friends with my dad.

"What would I say to him?" He shrugged and walked over to his Camero, waving a goodbye before leaving.

When I took a few more steps forward, I was jumped by Demyx. His arms were around my neck and he was talking excitedly about something I didn't know.

"Skye?" I looked up at my friend and he looked at me oddly. He still had no idea what happened. And to be honest, I didn't know what happened either. Vincent didn't elaborate much. Other than tell me that I should eat more because of the baby and not do so much physical shit.

"I dunno. Vincent is secretive. He never tells anyone anything unless he finds it vitally important." Which meant that I _had _to follow through with what he told me or he would kill me personally.

"So he didn't tell _you _anything 'vitally important'?" I shook my head. I felt bad lying to him so much, but I really didn't know how I was supposed to tell him. Demyx gave me this skeptical look, but said no more. He grabbed my hand and said we were going out. It was late so I figured we were going to the bar since he would have had it opened already.

I was right when Demyx and I walked up to the bar, taking the employee's entrance and getting an apron on. "You sure you want to work tonight?" He asked, that skeptical look back on his face?

"Course! After Vincent left, I felt better than new."

"Mmk. Oh, and I got something to give you. Reno said he and Axel had to leave, but he wanted you to have this." Demyx handed over folded up paper and went into the front to help Xigbar fill orders.

Curious, I unfolded and saw it was the same picture that I saw before, the one Reno drew that made me realize that I was…pregnant.

I folded it up after a moment and tucked it into my pocket. I would think more of what I would do with the whole situation later. Right now I wanted to just get everything off my mind. But I knew that wouldn't be achievable with alcohol. Vincent would kill me. And I couldn't do that to my unborn…child.

"Skye!" I heard Xigbar call. I made my way towards the front and started making drinks as people started shouting them. I flirted a bit with the customers, as always, they responded and bought more drinks.

I turned to the next customer and was slightly shocked to see it was that one silver-haired guy I met at the club months ago. What was his name? Richard? Rico? Pablo?

"Hey there baby." I smiled and waited for him to give me his order while getting someone else their sixth beer in exchange for their car keys. "Lemme buy you a drink." I shook my head before getting the elbow from Demyx. I had forgotten about the rule for never denying a customer when they want to buy you a drink.

I smiled meekly before turning around and grabbing onto Demyx's arm, pulling back to the point that he almost fell. He glared at me shortly before coming close so he could hear me over the music.

"I can't drink." I hissed. Not wanting to just spring it on him, but if I drank, it wouldn't be good and then this silverette would just want me to keep going until he could take me home.

"Why?" There was a hint in his eyes as though he knew somehow.

"You know, don't you? How?" He smiled and hugged me tightly in what I know was a congratulatory way.

"Reno. He said something and then something else and then I saw the picture and I just put it all together." I cringed, but I couldn't blame Reno, he didn't necessarily know better. "We'll talk later, but spit it back into the bottle like I taught you." I nodded and we both went back to work.

I let the guy buy me a drink and drank half of it, slamming the drink on the table and gave him a dirty smile before grabbing a beer bottle from under the counter and making it look like I took a swig before spitting all the alcohol into it.

"Aren't you going to finish the drink?" I looked back to him and smiled, leaning over the counter. I looked over the drink and saw the color a little tinted. I lifted the glass up to my mouth, smelling it and about to sip when I saw the look on his face. I splashed the rest of the drink in his face and was held back by Xigbar from jumping over the counter.

"He tried to drug me!"

"Security!" Demyx called, dragging me into the back room. "Xig, Larx, you two got this?" They nodded as Demyx shut the door and pushed me onto the couch. "What the hell? I've never seen you freak out that much before!"

"Hormones?" I suggested. He looked me over and then laughed.

"I think that's what it might be." His laughter slowed and he looked over at me, laying a hand on my bulging stomach.

I didn't mind the touch. It actually felt nice. I felt a movement. "I think the baby like the touch." I said, shocking Demyx.

"Yeah?" I nodded and let him lift my shirt up to rub my belly more. "You're really big for only being about, four months?" I nodded again.

"Because it's a Mako induced baby, the term will only be six months. Research says that I'll _really_ start showing in about two weeks. And it's going to take a huge toll on my body. They recommend you going to a Shin Ra hospital once you hit your fifth month. It can get pretty dangerous for both the host and the baby."

"You sound like a textbook or something."

I laughed and then sighed when he lightly drug his nails around my stomach. "Nah, Vincent drilled in into my head when they discovered I could be a _'host'_." Demyx frowned but didn't stop his hand movements. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like that word. It makes it seem like the baby is a parasite or something…" I smiled and closed his eyes. The movement of his hand was really comforting. I felt very relaxed. It was soothing. "This feel good?" I nodded and let a small purr-like-mewl slip from my lips. Not caring since Demyx was my best friend and I knew he was into Xigbar.

"Dunno why, but it's like the baby responds to any kind of caress to my stomach." He nodded and just kept scratching.

"Hey, beautiful!" Xigbar opened the door. He didn't say anything else, only glared at me jealously. "Dem, we need you out here. We're getting packed."

"I'll be right out, Xigbear." Xigbar scowled at the name, but left without another word. "You stay back here and rest, you look tired. I'll come get you when we close up." I nodded and laid back on the couch, feeling too hot to ask for a blanket. If anything I wanted to take my clothes _off._

I fell asleep with no trouble, the movement in my stomach actually feeling comforting.

But before I knew it, Demyx was gently shaking me awake, jacket and keys in hand. "Sor Sor?" I 'hmm'ed in response. "It's time to go home. I'll give you a ride." I nodded and felt jolted when I was picked up. I knew Demyx couldn't pick me up. "Relax, he's gonna carry you to the car." I nodded and curled into his chest.

I wasn't asleep, but I was almost there, to that point where I could still hear people and things around me but not completely understand what was going on. That didn't bother me though, as long as I heard a familiar voice, I was fine.

I was placed in a car and I felt myself being buckled shortly before there was the soft hum of a car engine turning on. I felt the ride gently rock me to sleep and I had about to fall completely asleep when the engine turned off and I was pulled from the car. I opened my eyes gently and only saw a black t-shirt.

Demyx fished my keys out of my pocket and took my inside. I was laid on my bed and covered with a light sheet after my jeans were removed.

I felt a light kiss on my forehead, from Demyx of course before I heard the door lock.

It didn't occur to me until the moment right before I fell asleep, Xigbar was wearing a _red _shirt. Not black.

* * *

I woke up groggily, looking over and seeing that it was nine forty. Not too early, and not too late. Since I had stopped my clubbing, I decided to get up at more of a normal time. I got up and used the bathroom, brushing the disgusting taste out of my mouth, deciding to take a shower _after_ I ate. The baby wanted something to eat, and I had to admit…I did too.

When I walked out of my room, I saw my keys on the counter. Which made no sense. If Demyx locked up, how had he left the keys on the counter? Only I have a copy of the key.

"Nngh…" I looked over to the living room and could have killed someone. Axel was sleeping on the couch. Damn Demyx…he must have called Axel to take me home.

I didn't bother waking him, I would deal with him later and grabbed my cell phone, which also happened to be on the counter, and speed-dialed Demyx's number. I walked back to my room and shut the door while waiting for my so called best friend to answer.

_"Mmm….hello?" _Sounds like I woke him. Good.

"What the fuck?"

"_Discovered Ax on your couch?"_ He seemed smug.

"Yeah, care to explain?" I sat on my bed, pouting childishly.

_"Nope. You can ask him. Now I'm going to put my phone on silent. So don't bother trying to call back. Night night."_ And he hung up. Just like that. And I didn't even want to talk to him or call him back. I didn't even want to leave my room just yet.

"Sora?" I looked up to see Axel peeking his head in after opening the door slightly. "I heard you yelling…"

"Why are you here?" I snapped.

"I came by the bar last night to see how you were doing, and Demyx said you were asleep in the back. So I took you home. I hope you don't mind me staying. I had no other choice because I didn't want to wake you up, or take your keys with me." He had logic. But that didn't mean I wanted him here.

I walked past him into the kitchen to get some food. The baby and I were hungry. But I didn't know exactly what to eat.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Why doesn't he just leave?

"No." I snapped. He was a nuisance. I didn't need him to do anything for me.

When I looked up I saw him looking at the floor, his eyes watering. He was shuffling his feet slightly and avoided eye contact. "Alright…I guess I'll just leave. I don't want to be a burden." I furrowed my eyebrows together and went to stop him, but decided against him. I was hurting him enough. He didn't need to deal with more of my shit.

He slipped on his shoes that were by the door. As he opened it, I said, "Wait."

I don't know what compelled me to say it. But I knew that somewhere deep inside me that I didn't want him to go just yet.

"Can I have one of your omelets? But without the meat, cause the smell of raw meat makes me sick." I smiled lightly, giddy when he looked back and smiled widely.

"Of course."

Axel had made me a nice omelet, we didn't talk much. Although, I did ask about Reno. He told me that the doctors said he was improving and allowed him to go out more often. It made me happy to hear Axel go on and on about his brother. He was really excited to be able to go out and do all the things he had wanted with his older brother, with exceptions of course. Everything he did with Reno basically what you were legally able to do with a child. No drugs, alcohol, clubs, gambling. All the good stuff. But apparently it didn't bother Axel much at all, he hadn't wanted to do that stuff anyways.

It wasn't long before Axel said that he had to head out. I bade him farewell, holding myself back from kissing him on the cheek when he hugged me, his hands sliding around to my stomach for only a brief moment. I could tell that he didn't want me to notice what he was doing. But the caress felt nice.

After I shut the door, I looked over to the microwave to check the time and saw that it was already two in the afternoon. There was _no way_ that much time had passed.

It made me realize that I really enjoyed being in his company and time seemed irrelevant when we were talking and laughing together. It made me miss him. I'd never felt so attached to someone in my life. I didn't understand what I was feeling. I felt…sad.

It must have been the hormones. I basically ran to my room and picked up my phone, calling Vincent. He would know what was wrong.

As I waited impatiently for Vincent to answer the phone, I realized that I was crying and that when he answered I let out a sob of relief.

_"Sora?"_ His voice held a concerned tone, which was unusual because it usually was monotone.

"Vince…I don't know what's wrong. I feel…I don't know. My heart. Hurts. My head feels all jumbled and my body aches. Like…like…I need something." I cried out to him, hoping he would understand what I was saying.

_"What happened before you felt this way?" _His tone returned almost completely back to normal, holding that serious 'doctor' tone.

"Axel. He-he-he-" I couldn't stop gasping for air.

_"'He-' what__ Sora?" _

"He left. He had hugged me and then just left. That's it. I didn't want him to go. Why'd he go? Vince, why do I want him to come back so badly?" I all but screamed into my phone.

Then he said the one thing I had never expected to hear someone say about me, let alone to me. _"It's because you love him."_

* * *

"Vincent said that?" Demyx said, just as shocked as I was.

"Yeah…" I twisted the cup in my hand. I was currently drinking a cup of decaf coffee.

"What do you think of it?"

I looked up at him and I could practically feel my face rip in half from my smile. "I love him."

"Then why aren't you two attached at the hip yet? I think you should tell him."

I laughed. "Calling the kettle black, aren't we now? You still haven't told Xigbar how _you_ feel, have you?" He shook his head. "So then, let's make a deal. I'll tell Axel tonight when he comes over, yes, I invited him over so we could talk. But only if you call Xigbar, put him on speaker, so I can hear, and tell him how you feel."

Demyx's mouth dropped open in nothing else but pure shock.

"And I mean right now, mister."

It was only thirty seconds before Demyx took a deep breath and picked his phone off the table. As he was going through the contacts to call Xigbar, I assume, he said to me, "I'm doing this because you and Axel basically are made for each other. And with that baby on the way, he needs to know that you want him in your life. I'm doing this for you…and only a little for me." I smiled and shook my head. He just needed that push in the right direction so he could do it.

He held the phone to his ear for only a moment before pressing a button and laying it on the table in between us. It was ringing.

_"Hey, gorgeous."_ I could never tell if Xigbar was truly interested in Dem as well, or if he just flirted with anything that moved.

"Hey. Xiggy, I have something to tell you." There was determination in Demyx's voice and I was surprised to hear that he was really going to do it.

_'Are you serious?' _I mouthed to him. He nodded_._

_"What is it, dollface?"_

"I…" There was a hesitation that made me want to giggle. Dem would always be Dem. "I…like you Xigbar. As more than a co-worker. All that flirting was real for me…I just…felt like you should know." His voice had seemed to drop at the end, trailing off into mumbling.

It was silent for a moment and I was just as anxious to hear his answer as Demyx was. _"Took you long enough. I was afraid I was scaring you off." _Demyx's face broke into a large grin and he took the phone off speaker.

"Really?" I smiled and shook my head. Pulling out my wallet and laying five on the table for Demyx to pay with and left. I didn't want to hear him get all gushy, especially when I knew I would have enough of it when I went back to work.

I had taken two steps from my seat when I felt the sharp pain shoot through my lower half. I fell to the floor, clutching my raised stomach. I looked up to Demyx with tears in my eyes. He was frozen on the phone for just a moment before he told Xigbar something and hung up. He fell to the floor with me and held me.

I knew he was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I was in too much pain. I felt like screaming. Maybe I already was. I couldn't really tell.

* * *

When I woke, I saw Vincent standing over me, Mako injections already being pressed into my IV. I looked over at him and he gave me a small smile.

"You need to rest. You'll heal faster."

"The ba…by…" I muttered, the words not being formed. I felt like I had the first time I was here. So tired…

Vincent's mouth moved but I couldn't make out any of the words being said.

* * *

"Sora? Sora. You need to wake up. Sora." Vincent's voice was stern. That was his you-better-listen-or-else tone.

I opened my eyes and looked up into his red ones. He gave me a rare smile and stood up straight. He pressed the button on my bed and I was gently pushed up into a sitting position. I felt the blanket slide down my chest. I looked down to my stomach to see nothing. It was flat. There wasn't even a scar.

"Before you freak out," Vincent said, turning around for a moment before he turned back towards me. There was a bundle of blankets in his arms and my heart raced as I realized what it was. "It's a boy."

I took him into my arms and moved the blanket so I could see more of his face. I smiled down at his bright green eyes. I was shocked to see them green already. Usually it took a while for a true color to sink in.

"How long was I out?" My voice was raspy.

"Two months." My eyes bugged out of my head.

"When I was called," Vincent started, "You were going into labor, but the baby was not mature enough. It would have died the moment it hit oxygen. And since you were in so much pain from all the pain, I did what I could to keep you unconscious and keep him alive at the same time. I was able to prolong the birth for as long as another three weeks. Which was fine, but you weren't nearly as healed as you should have been. And because of what the baby had done to your body, besides the fact that you carried it past what your body could handle, it took longer than it should have for you to heal."

"He's only a month old, and the only person he's seen is Vincent. So-" Vincent cut Demyx off.

"It was that way so that he wouldn't get confused seeing too many people so early. Because he's Mako induced, his brain level is already much higher than it would be normally." Vincent paused. I was barely listening anyways. He might have noticed.

"He has your hair color." I looked up at the voice, smiling warmly.

"But he has your eyes." Axel looked shocked for a moment before slowly making his way over to me. No one said anything as he leaned over me.

"He's…" Axel reached out a long finger and gently touched his cheek, shocked when he grabbed it.

"Beautiful, is the word I think you're looking for." Vincent inputted.

"And he's _ours." _I said, smiling up at the father of my child.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. Only if you promise not to bore me." I winked at him.

"I think I can do that." He smirked back at me.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. Only if _you_ promise no more running." I nodded.

"I couldn't run away from the man I love."

His words seemed to leave him as he looked at me. I felt my heart flutter at the look in his eyes. "I love you, too, Sora."


End file.
